halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashley Bunsen
|gender = Female|height = 5' 11"|weapons = *Assault Rifle *Magnum|hair = Blonde|eyes = Blue|era = * *Post War Era|notable = *Previously a member of the Drop Flight Corps|affiliation = }}Ashley Heather Bunsen ( : 74309-12984-AB) was a in the in the during the and Post War Era. She severed as part of Alpha-3 before being moved to the Drop Flight Corps. She was finally reassigned to Alpha-Four along with Lance Gorse. Early Years Born in Florence, the capital of New Milan, Ashley Bunsen was born to a family of doctors. While she was inspired to become one as well, she eventually chose to enlist with the UNSC marine corps after her mother's death during the destruction of her planet in 2548. Human-Covenant War Battle of Bivec Bunsen was deployed with Alpha-3 along with Lance Gorse to the Vemal Mountains to attack the Spires located there. The team landed and swiftly moved through Covenant territory and into the Spire’s shield. Entering the spire, the team killed the spire guard and deactivated the Spire’s shields as Purple Team entered the Spire’s area and attack. Mortis After the Vemal Mountains were cleared, Gorse and Bunsen were deployed to the city of Mortis to assist Purple Team. Alpha-3 were deployed with Gary-009, Owen-022 and Jane-105 behind enemy lines to push into a Covenant LZ. While on the attack, both Gorse and Bunsen were able to steel a Shadow and push further into the territory. While on the assault, the spartans were able to crash a corvette into the captured LZ. Due to an assault carrier making its way towards the city, Alpha-3 was forced to retreat into new territory. As the weeks progressed, Alpha-3 was extracted with Gorse and Bunsen due to overwhelming Covenant advances on Ulysses City and other UNSC strongholds. Battle of Earth Prior to the invasion of Earth, both Gorse and Bunsen were reassigned to the Drop Flight Corps, an elite unit of ODSTs and placed on Titan Squad under the command of Major Thomas Ambers. The team was deployed to New Mombasa the day after the initial invasion to launch strike missions against the Covenant. Upon landing in the city, the team quickly went to work deploying small hit and run tactics, throwing the Covenant off their game a tad bit while also allowing other UNSC units to enter the city and to take out patrols. Gorse and Bunsen were sent into an overhanging garden center around the city. The two entered the gardens and slightly began to eliminate Covenant forces around the area. The two located a small Covenant communication station lead by a Brute Chieftain. While Gorse lead a minor distraction, shooting down a few grunts and jackals and leading a small party after him. Bunsen leaped onto the chieftain’s back and stabbed it in the neck. Gorse returned to the center and fired at the chieftain and together the two killed the brute and continued their attack on the Covenant. Afterwards, the station was shut down and the two ODSTs radioed the rest of Titan Squad and they came to secure the location. Afterwards, the team were engaged by a Covenant strike squadron with a wraith. While Ambers commanded Corporal Daniel Phillips and Veronica Strange to defend the post, Gorse and Bunsen were sent in to hold off the front. The two fired at the squadron and were able to deal a great deal of damage but stopped by the wraith. Being pushed back by a squad of wraiths that arrived, the five ODSTs began a plan of action to defend the post. The team spread out among the garden and attacked the wraiths from the sides and back and were able to take down two, leaving one left. The last wraith was able to kill Phillips but was destroyed by Gorse. Afterwards, the team was extracted as army soldiers secured the position. Battle of Voi Titan Squad was redeployed to Voi to assist with the clearing the town from Covenant forces. The team deployed along with the rest of Alpha Company within the Drop Flight Corps. After landing along the outskirts of the city, the team was stopped at a small way station near the town which came under siege by a Covenant attack. Gorse and Bunsen were sent into the Covenant storm and were able to make it to a nearby tunnel with relative ease and picked off the Covenant with battle rifles and snipers from afar before a minor drone swarm caught them off guard. After dealing with the swarm, additional brute forces landed and pinned both them down and the rest of the team on Tsavo Highway. While the two were pinned, and a team of marines were able to break the hold and push towards Voi. While inside the town, the members of Titan Squad were able to engage a small patrol of Covenant soldiers. While pinned down for a short time, the team was able to break through and push back the alien to an AA station which was destroyed by the chief. Post War Era Following the end of the Human-Covenant War, Lance and Ashley were reassigned to Alpha-Four, under the command of Charles Duncan. Mission to Saigon Prime The team was joined by two new soldiers, Lance Gorse and Ashley Bunsen and sent to Saigon Prime to investigate a potential Covenant activity. While deployed, the team were engaged by the Covenant sub-fleet of Lost Honor. Being pinned down by fire from a corvette, squads deployed in phantoms were sent down to kill the team. While the team escaped, Gorse was killed by a Covenant suicide squad. Being redeployed to Norgorn City and is sent to rescue civilians from Covenant grasp. They get all the citizens to the escape ship but it is shot down and all civilians die in the crash. Bridget Miles also dies in the defe Following the civilian disaster, the team moved to the outskirts of the city to retake the Nature Preserve and to reenter the city. Alpha-4 then marched into Norgorn and attacked a Covenant AA station on top of the Nordic Tower. Chip ordered a TAC nuke to be used to eliminate the large Covenant station. As a TACT nuke is placed, Alpha-4 leaves the building, but Tom is knocked out by an elite and holds him hostage. Though the team tries to rescue him, Tom activates the nuke and kills himself and a majority of the city. Launching a final assault, Alpha-4 attacked Norgorn Comm Tower to call for reinforcements. While Chip makes the call, Ashley held off Covenant forces but was killed by a needle round in her throat. Chip is the last member of Alpha-4 and reactivates the comm tower, then dies by his skull being crushed. Psych-Interviews Personality Ashley Bunsen was described as a bubbly, cynical and a bit of condescending person. She does hold a strong sense of independence and is quick to make friends with co-workers and fellow soldiers. She was known to be a bit energetic during recreational activities such as poker, which she would quickly join in on and then get banned for cheating. However, she was known to be condescending and a bit cynical due to her past with the Covenant and their involvement in both her mother's and planet's deaths. Despite this, she isn't too overly mocking or rude to people, resulting in her having a bit more of a stable personality than most. Physical Appearance Ashley was identified by her short brown hair and scars along her face and arms. Some speculate that the scars could also be ash burs from her near death experiences. Ashley had distinct bright blue eyes with a lightly tanned skin tone. She stood taller than Gorse at 5 foot 11 inches and considerably faster than most ODSTs on her squad or in the UNSC. Relationships Family Ashley was known to have a close relationship with her family. She was inspired to become a doctor until the attack on her planet which inspired her into a military life style. Alpha-Four Bunsen was a member of Alpha-Four. She held a good bond with the team and valued one and everyone on the team. She was heart broken when a majority of the team perished and died in defense of the final member, Charles Duncan. Quotes Confirmed Kills Least to Greatest Brutes: 17 Elites: 21 Drones: 37 Jackals: 51 Grunts: 72 Total Kills: 198 KillsCategory:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Alpha-Four Category:ODST